What We Do To Survive
by PixieSpriteify
Summary: Alicia Clark is saved by a blonde stranger, Elyza Lex from a horde that separated her from her family. Now she needs to stay alive and find them. Maybe become a series if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

After seeing several posts on tumblr, I decided to try my hand at this pairing. Bear in mind I've only watched three episodes of Fear the Walking Dead while I was writing this so I've tried to make it as close to Alicia's character as I can with what I know now. Leave me a comment or something if you enjoy it :)

* * *

That dreadful shuffling of feet, the twisted snarls and growls sounded all around her. Her mind fogged any thoughts of escape, the pain lingering at the back of her head halting any attempts to escape. This was how Alicia Clark was to die then. Lying on the road, alone, without even putting up a fight. The last thing she remembered was her family disappearing behind the crowd of zombies, cutting her off from them.

Her survival instincts screamed at her to move, to at least try to get away. The message finally tore through, and she feebly clawed at the ground beneath her. She wasn't going down without a fight. No way.

"Get up!" she heard the inner voices yell, though they were surprisingly loud. "Come on, you idiot!" Something grabbed her arm.

Still dazed from the bash on her head, her eyes snapped open, snatching her arm back from the creature's clutches. She backpedalled, sliding across the road as her head swam. The zombies were still shuffling closer, far too close for comfort, but another figure moved closer to her. It had more purpose, more elegance than the rest.

"Get up!"

Alicia realised that the voice was coming from the blurry figure. She thought she could make out a crop of blonde hair before the hands hauled her up to her feet. She stumbled across the road and was pushed into a car.

"Move your damn legs!" The stranger commanded before she slammed the door shut.

Alicia was left in a strange haze, jumping when a bloodied face slammed against the car window. Another slamming door announced the stranger's presence, the car engine revving a few times before the car shot off, mowing down the zombies in front. Alicia gripped the dashboard hard as her saviour flew off at breakneck speed. Tires screeched as they sped around corners, nearly slamming into buildings on the way.

"Ever heard of brakes?" Alicia asked, her knuckles white.

The stranger laughed, careering around a bend. "At least if we crash, it's a better death than being caught by them."

Alicia shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She was still woozy, but she could see that her new companion was a blonde woman, around the same age as her. Her tank top was covered in dirt stains, as were her jeans. In the back seat lay a jacket, a shotgun and a pistol, along with a few bags spilling packets of food all over the floor. Alicia turned in time to see a wall of bricks racing up to meet them. She heard the screech of brakes mix with the stranger's warning, and then her head hit the dashboard and she blacked out again.

* * *

It took a while for Alicia to come around. Both blows to the head had addled her senses. She spent five minutes in a strange daze, simply listening to the peaceful sounds around her. When her brain had finally began working, the gears clicking into place again, she could identify the sounds; the crackling of a nearby fire, the chirping of crickets. She could smell sweet smoke, along with some kind of food cooking. The phone in her back pocket was digging into her skin, so she decided to move.

She sat up, clutching the car door so she wouldn't keel over. She had been laid out on the back seat of a small car, swaying slightly with her reeling head. The door across from her was open, so she slid across the seat, her progress slow to avoid another dizzy spell. It was an effort, but she needed to get out. Her legs swung out and brushed the coarse grass.

"Hey." She looked up at the sound, fingers clutching the door even tighter. The blonde woman sat nearby next to a small fire. "If you throw up in my car, you're cleaning it up."

Alicia only nodded in reply. When she felt ready, she put her weight on her feet and stood up, only to crumple to the ground in a heap.

There was a light chuckle, closely followed by footsteps. Callused hands gripped her shoulders and helped Alicia over to the fire, where she was eased into a seat.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Twenty miles out of town. Give or take."

This made Alicia look up, though she did so slowly. Her tired eyes settled on the blonde's eyes, glittering in the firelight. "My family? What happened to them?"

The woman smiled sadly. She sat on the ground, tearing apart pieces of bread to dip into a metal bowl she had suspended over the fire. "I don't know." Alicia's eyes closed, her hands running through her hair. "The horde seemed to be more interested in you. I think they got away but I can't be certain."

"Why did you help?" she asked, her words sour and venomous. "Why did you help me and not them?"

The blonde's eyebrows rose slightly. "Alright then. Next time I'll just leave your ungrateful ass for the zombies to munch on." The blonde went back to her food, staring into the fire.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, only broken by the sparking of the logs and the gentle bubbling of whatever she was making. Alicia thought of her brother, her parents. She quickly checked her phone, but there were no messages. She only hoped her determination to keep her phone charged had rubbed off on them too. She switched it off, returning it to her pocket.

"Is my bag here?" she asked when she felt a little better.

The blonde nodded. "In the back seat."

"Thanks." Alicia moved to stand up, only to fall back into the creaky deck chair. The blonde laughed again. "Is this funny for you?"

"Little bit." The blonde placed her plate on the ground and uncrossed her legs, moving to kneel in front of Alicia, rough hands cupping her cheeks. "Relax," she said as Alicia pulled back from her as if burned. "I was a med student. I'm checking if you have a concussion."

"Oh. Okay." Alicia allowed the contact, taking in the blonde's features. A small braid ran through her messy hair, which looked like it could use a wash. Her nails were dirt stained and she obviously worked with her hands a lot, judging by the calluses and tough skin. Her face and hands were relatively clean though, and she had a few almost healed cuts on her skin.

Alicia was suddenly blinded by a bright light shining right into her eye. "Hey!" she snapped, batting the woman's hand away.

"Your pupils are fine. You're not bleeding. How many fingers?" she asked, stowing the tiny torch away in the rucksack she had lying next to her. Alicia squinted, blinking a few times to clear her vision. When it cleared, she saw the blonde holding her middle finger up to her.

"Very funny." Again, Alicia batted the finger away.

The woman settled back onto the ground, reaching over to her plastic plate with the chunk of bread on it. "You're going to have a few bruises but you're fine. Sorry I had to whack on the brakes like that, but it's better than hitting the wall." She bit into it like an animal, teeth tearing through the dough. Alicia's stomach grumbled loudly, much to her displeasure.

"Hungry?" asked the blonde casually.

Alicia leaned back, folding her arms over her chest. "No." Her stomach rumbled again, louder this time.

The blonde grinned, slowly tearing a piece of bread and dipping it into the metal can. Red sauce dripped from the bread down her hand, where she slowly licked it from her wrist, all the way up to her fingers and finally eating the bread. Alicia found herself entranced, her stomach growling again. "Sure you're not."

But the blonde offered her the plate, which Alicia unabashedly dug into.

"What's your name?" asked the blonde, unhooking the tin can of sauce from the stick over the fire and setting it down beside Alicia.

"Alicia. Clark," she responded through a mouthful of bread. "You?"

"Elyza Lex."

Alicia scoffed the last of the bread, licking her fingers and scooping up the last of the crumbs. "Why were you in town?"

Elyza leaned back on her hands, staring up at the stars. "Supplies. Speaking of…" She rummaged through her rucksack, withdrawing a small packet. The foil crinkled as she popped two pills and passed them to Alicia along with a bottle of water. "For the pain."

"Thanks," said Alicia, downing the pills eagerly. "Well…" She stood up, still a little woozy, but her head remained clear enough to remain on her feet. "Thanks for everything, but I have to go."

She turned her back, but again there was that light, airy laugh that ground against her every nerve.

Elyza was lounging on the ground, her eyes seeming to dance in the firelight. "Are you mad?"

Alicia shook her head, her determination showing on her face as she raised her head, glaring defiantly at Elyza. "I have to find my family."

"They're probably holed up somewhere for the night." Alicia wasn't listening. She turned and strode to the car, her shoes rustling the grass beneath her feet. She fished out her backpack from the back seat, quickly going through it to make sure nothing had been taken. She glanced into the front seat – the keys were still in the ignition. "Alicia!"

Alicia turned to see Elyza standing before her. "Don't stop me."

"It's suicide! It'll take you all night just to walk back to town!"

"Who said I was walking?" replied Alicia, before she dived into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Alicia!" shouted Elyza from outside, pounding on the window. Alicia lunged for the locks, slamming the two locks down. Elyza leapt over the bonnet, throwing passenger side door before Alicia had time to lock it. Alicia withdrew and twisted the keys in the ignition, firing up the engine. "Don't you dare!"

Alicia swung her legs down and slammed the accelerator pedal. Elyza clung onto the passenger seat, hauling herself inside and driving the handbrake down.

"You've already been hit in the head twice tonight, I'd be happy to make it three!"

Elyza leaned over Alicia, who hit and slapped her at her but all her blows simply bouncing off Elyza's hard, lean muscle. With a deft flick of her wrist, the engine died. Elyza pulled back, holding the keys tightly in her hand, out of Alicia's desperate reach. Her other hand reached behind her to open the door. She never took her eyes of Alicia until she was stumbling out of the car.

Alicia swore and kicked open her own door, slamming it shut and walking straight up to Elyza. "Just let me go! I need to find them!"

Elyza stuffed them into her jeans pocket. "You can go tomorrow! It's not safe!"

Alicia felt her frustrations, her fear and anger all boil over. "It's never safe! Not in daylight, not in the dark! We're never safe!"

For a few long moments, the pair stared at each other, breathing heavily from exertion. Both were waiting for the other to make a move, to react.

Then Elyza took a step back, raising her hands in defeat. "If you want to go off on a damn suicide mission, then fine. Just don't expect me to be around to save your sorry ass again." She plonked herself down in front of the fire. "And you're not getting my car. So you can either stick with me for one night and have a better chance of surviving, or you can wander off back to town and probably get killed." Elyza pointed off in an eastwardly direction. "Town's that way, in case you were wondering."

Alicia gripped her backpack straps, contemplating Elyza's words. She had a point, though Alicia hated to admit it. She had only her phone as a source of light. She could get lost in the twenty miles between here and the town easily in the dark. And even when she got there, what would she do then? Her family were probably hiding somewhere, and would move on in the daylight. At least Elyza had weapons, supplies, a car. This was as safe a place as she could find for tonight.

"Fine," she said, her shoulders sagging as she slid the straps off of her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia curled up in her little nest, hoping that sleep would claim her soon. For God knows how long, she had been lying in the back seat of the car, a blanket and Elyza's coat draped over her. Elyza was fast asleep in the front, her shotgun nestled across her chest. The image reminded Alicia of how children clung to toys.

Alicia's fingers drifted over the marks on her wrist, pushing away still raw memories that she could never forget. So much had happened in such a relatively short time. Matt's face still loomed in her dreams; visions of what he could have become. One of them.

And then there was Nick. Was he alright? Was her mother? Travis, Chris, Ofelia, Liza... All of them. After they had left the safe zone, they had headed east to the desert. They stopped in a few towns to replenish supplies along the way. It had seemed like a normal day. Only a few walkers wandered on the outskirts of the town. But things changed, and Alicia had become separated from them. Emotion swelled in her chest. She missed them so much. She felt vulnerable, open to attack at all times. Her eyes slid to Elyza again. At least she wasn't completely alone.

Suddenly, Alicia felt something slip across her lap in the darkness, falling to the floor with a soft thud. "Damn it!" she whispered, reaching down to pick her phone back up.

A tired groan came from the front, the car suspension creaking quietly as Elyza shifted onto her other side. "Are you always this noisy?"

"I'm sorry," hissed Alicia sharply in reply, blindly feeling about the floor for her phone. Elyza shifted again, wearing only her jacket over her thin clothes. During the day, it was warm enough, but out here at night, the car leached its heat to the outside, and Elyza refused to put on the heater in case the battery ran low. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine."

* * *

"Wake up! Time's a'wasting!"

A dull hammering roused Elyza from her uneasy sleep, blinking in the bright morning sunlight. Her finger tightened on the shotgun trigger as she sat up straight, aiming it at the source of the noise. It wasn't the first time she had woken up to walkers around her car. But all she could see was the brunette, still thumping on the car roof. "Let's. Go. Already!" She punctuated each word with a louder thump against the roof.

"I could've shot you," grumbled Elyza as she kicked open her door and stepped out of the car, slinging her shotgun strap over her shoulder and stretching her stiff muscles.

"Could've but didn't," was the terse reply. "Now let's move."

Elyza yawned and strode leisurely around the car to the boot, popping it open and searching the bags she had stored there for more water to replenish the bottle in her rucksack. She could hear Alicia's nails tapping a fast beat off of the car roof.

"Come on!"

After weeks of being in her own company, she was unaccustomed to dealing with another person. One that wasn't trying to eat her, at least. "Should've shot you," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Alicia, her never-ceasing tapping growing louder.

"Nothing." Elyza poured some water over her face, the chill sharpening her senses, making her more alert. She took a quick swig before closing the boot. Turning to her eager companion, she rolled her eyes and gestured for Alicia to get in.

The brunette practically flew around the car and into the passenger seat as Elyza started the car and shoved her rucksack into the backseat. Her shotgun, she kept by her side.

"It's off-road terrain for a good few miles. Don't slam your head against anything," said Elyza with a grin as she gunned the engine.

Alicia nodded, reaching up to grip the handle above the door. Elyza noticed the marks on the inside of her arm, but decided not to comment.

Helping the girl had been a split second decision. She didn't spend long in towns, choosing to load up on food and drive to quieter, more difficult to reach places. Halfway through loading up the car, she had heard the horde a street away. Usually, that was her queue to run. But the shrieks and cries of the family drew her attention. They sounded so familiar, bringing up haunting memories. She got into her car, hoping to maybe mow down a few of the walkers so they could make their escape. Then Alicia had fallen. The next thing she knew, she was hauling Alicia out of harm's way.

"So," said Alicia, dragging Elyza out of her thoughts. She sounded bored, but Elyza could sense the nervousness underneath. "What're you doing out here?"

Elyza shrugged. "Surviving. Same as you, no doubt."

"Do you have…" Alicia tailed off, catching herself. "Are you alone?"

"Yep."

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, Elyza concentrating on navigating through tricky terrain, while Alicia tried her best not to think about what she might find back at the town.

"My family lived on a farm," said Elyza at last. "My mum was a doctor. My dad used to be an engineer before he quit." Elyza knew that engaging Alicia in conversation would help calm her nerves slightly, or at least distract her. "I was home from university for a few weeks. I was meant to be going back a few weeks ago. But then the infection happened. It was all over the cities, and we got cut off. We didn't know what was happening anywhere. Then one night, a bunch of them came. My dad bundled me into the car and went back for my mum. I waited for as long as I could but he never came out. Neither of them did."

"I'm sorry," replied Alicia.

Elyza sighed, a little smile on her face as the morning sun filtered through the windscreen. "I try not to dwell on it. Just the good times."

"Don't you get lonely?"

Again, Elyza shrugged, swerving around a large rock and onto a dirt road. "Not really. If you're alone, you just have to look out for yourself. No one else to worry about." No one else to lose.

Alicia nodded, looking distant. "We were heading east. We decided to stop off a few places to get food while the others were resting nearby."

"Do you know where?"

Alicia thought for a moment. "It took a half hour drive to get to the town from where we left Ofelia and the others. They were on a cliff, pulled over into the side."

Elyza smiled. "There's a map in the glove box. We can check out this cliff."

Alicia dug through the objects in the compartment before she withdrew the appropriate map, unfolding it and finding the town, scanning the surrounding area for the cliff. "Hopefully they've stayed there."

"Alicia," said Elyza, her tone grim. "Are you sure they'd wait if they thought you'd… you know."

Alicia fixed her with an angry glare. "Did my family see you help me?"

"I don't know."

"Then they might have. And we didn't survive everything just to be split up now."

Elyza was impressed at Alicia's insistence, her sheer determination. And it wasn't like she had much else to do. She might as well drive her to the cliff, just in case. Elyza knew that if the roles were reversed, she'd want Alicia to do the same for her. However, she tried hard not to consider the possibility that Alicia's family had not escaped unscathed.

"We'll be at the cliff in about an hour."

* * *

The hour passed with very little conversation between the pair. Elyza didn't expect much else, and wasn't particularly used to small talk so it didn't bother her. Soon enough, they were on the approach to the cliff, the car swiftly ascending the winding roads to the meeting point. She could almost feel the anticipation, the hope emanating off of Alicia. Alicia had spent the majority of the drive sitting back in her seat, either playing with the window controls, much to Elyza's chagrin, or simply staring out of the window with a faraway look. But now as they drew close, she was upright, all senses on high alert. Elyza slowed the car at the top of the cliff.

There was no one there.

"I'm sorry, Alicia," said Elyza, pulling the handbrake and turning to her passenger. She heard the door open. "Alicia!"

Alicia was running across the deserted road. She let go of her backpack, leaving it in a cloud of dust as she headed straight towards the cliff face. Surely she wasn't going to…

Elyza leapt out of the car and ran after her, her heart racing as Alicia came to a halt at the very edge. A loud, echoing scream borne of pain, frustration, fear and who knows what else ripped from her lungs, tearing loose from her throat. Elyza halted a metre or so from her. Alicia screamed until her breath ran out. She collapsed to her knees, staring out over the distant water flowing far below and the miles of land stretching out to the blue horizon. Though her scream was piercing and painful, she didn't cry. She trembled and shook, with fury or sadness, Elyza couldn't tell. But she didn't sob. She didn't crumble into the dust. She just stared out over the land below, as if in a trance.

Elyza stood close by as Alicia knelt on the edge of the cliff, her shoulders hunched forwards. She was just close enough to lunge forwards in case any of the few flaky rocks came loose.

A few minutes passed before Elyza stepped forwards and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "We should go."

"Where?" was the whispered reply.

Elyza wasn't sure. "Somewhere. We can't stay here. We can…" She was at a loss for words. What could possibly make her feel better?

Alicia rose to her feet. Elyza could see a few cuts and scratches on her knees from when she collapsed. She was only a little shorter than Elyza, but with the sun at her back, she cut an impressive figure. "I'm going to find them." She tore her gaze from the horizon. "You can help me or not. I don't care." Alicia brushed past Elyza and began walking along the road, slinging her backpack on her shoulder. "Don't try and stop me."

Elyza's eyebrows rose. She had never met someone as determined and hot-headed in her life. Folding her arms, she could feel a slight smile tugging on her lips as she watched the girl disappear down the road and around the bend.

She returned to her car and drove around the corner. It surprised her to discover that she might actually miss Alicia if she decided to leave. In seconds, she had caught up to her, rolling the car along beside her. Alicia kept her gaze dead ahead as Elyza rolled down the window.

"How long do you think you'll last out here with barely any food or water? Or weapons?"

Alicia gripped her bag straps and kept walking. "I'll find a way."

Elyza laughed again, unable to remember the last time she had laughed as much as she had in the past few days. Not for a long while. "I won't be there to help you."

"That's fine," nodded Alicia.

"You're very stubborn."

"I've been told."

With a sigh, Elyza tapped the brakes. "Just get in."

"What?" Alicia halted in her tracks.

Elyza rolled her eyes, leaning over to open the door. "I'll help you."

Alicia paused, eyeing her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Why not? I don't have anywhere to be." Elyza sat back, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. "Or I could just drive on. Good luck catching up with them on foot."

Alicia pondered it for a second longer before she threw her bag in the back seat and climbed into the front, closing the door behind her.

Elyza drove off without a word.

"Uhm…" said Alicia, rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks."

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Alicia fell into a broken sleep. For the last hours of daylight, they bathed in the golden sun that filtered through the windscreen. Little conversation had passed between them since Alicia's outburst. She was glad Elyza hadn't questioned her, or, even worse, attempted to make her feel better. Somehow, that particular kindness she knew would break her already flimsy walls. She had kept her tears at bay in front of Elyza, but now that she was enveloped in darkness, she could feel her eyes prickling slightly.

She rolled over, pulling her blanket closer around her. Her eyes rested on Elyza's face, lit up by moonlight. In sleep, her hard, weathered face was relaxed, peaceful. She had lowered the front seat a few notches so that she could lie out more comfortably. Alicia had tried her best not to jostle her. Elyza had saved her life, and was even trying to help her get back to her mum, Nick, Chris, Ofelia and the others. Perhaps if they had gone west, they wouldn't have been separated.

Elyza shifted in her sleep, letting out a light snore. Her hands were still latched loosely around the shotgun. The metal gleamed in the moonlight. Alicia lay back against the bundled up coat. Elyza still refused to take it back, claiming she was hot enough already, coupled with a quick wink.

She closed her eyes, trying to squeeze in a few more hours of rest before dawn.

* * *

"Alicia!" called Elyza, hefting the last tank of petrol into the boot. They had stopped off at an abandoned way station early the next morning. Alicia was off like a shot inside, rambling about phone chargers as soon as Elyza had finished surveying the place, deciding it was safe. Still, she kept her shotgun primed and ready, just in case.

The way station was nestled at the side of the road, with no other buildings around for miles. That didn't mean that walkers hadn't strayed up here.

Elyza slammed the boot, casting a wary glance at the shrubbery around her. She reached for her shotgun, checking it was loaded for the third time in as many minutes.

"Alicia, let's go!"

Alicia didn't reply, so Elyza moved towards the shop, keeping her eyes peeled for danger. She pushed open the door, prowling the aisles like a wild animal, carefully stepping over mounds of spilled packets. "Alicia?"

She should be able to hear her. The shop was tiny. What if she had run off? Caring about the fate of another person wasn't a feeling she was accustomed to. Not recently at any rate.

She struggled to remain calm as she spied the store room door behind the counter. Vaulting the table, she heard broken glass crunch beneath her boots. Her fingers brushed the cold door handle before she latched onto it and pushed it open. Sudden movement inside spiked Elyza's adrenaline levels. She swung the shotgun at her target, her heart racing in her chest before she recognised the figure.

"Hey -" Alicia's eyes widened as she stared down the gun barrel. "Dude, chill!" In one hand, she held two plastic bags. In the other, she gripped an aluminium bat.

Elyza lowered the gun, breathing deeply. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Alicia held up the bags. "Ensure we don't starve? There's two of us now, remember."

"And that?" asked Elyza, eyeing the bat.

Alicia twirled the bat in her fingers casually. "I have a killer swing."

"Good to know."

A scuffling noise, followed by a thump made them both start. Elyza spun, training the shotgun on the door. She could hear Alicia's breath catch as she raised the bat, ready to strike.

"Get to the car," whispered Elyza, moving towards the door. Alicia followed closely, the bags held tightly in her hand.

Stepping through the door, she picked her steps with care, avoiding the crushed glass. She scanned the first aisle, seeing nothing. Light footsteps followed her. Elyza rolled her eyes. Alicia couldn't just listen to her for once.

The second aisle was also clear. A further thump from the next aisle made sweat break on her forehead. She swung into the third aisle, finger itching on the trigger.

"I swear to God." Elyza lowered her gun as Alicia's face lit up, dropping the bags and crouching on the tiled floor.

"Hello!" she said, her voice at least an octave higher than normal. She cast a quick look up at Elyza. "Do you think it's infected?"

Elyza regarded the small black creature with suspicion. "Best not to chance it. Let's go."

"Aww, you are just gorgeous!"

Elyza began muttering darkly, grabbing the two bags and carrying them out to the car while Alicia stroked the cat. "If you're not in the car in the next minute, I'm going without you."

She stepped into the sunlight, tossing the two bags into the back seat. Alicia strode across the grass, the cat purring in her arms.

Elyza sighed, leaning against the boot. "We're not taking it."

"But he's so cute!" Alicia pouted, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes.

"No. It's too unpredictable. I already have one stray to look after."

Alicia nuzzled the cat one more time, eyes wide and pleading. "Please?"

"It'll eat our food! It'll pee in my car! It'll wander off and attract a herd!"

For a few seconds, Elyza thought Alicia would argue, but she relented. "Fine." Alicia nuzzled the cat's fur once again before setting it down and opening up a small bag of cat food for it. "Let's go. We're wasting time."

Guilt coiled within her at the sight of Alicia's downcast face. The girl had been through a lot, but Elyza simply couldn't risk it. "It's survived so far," she said in an attempt to comfort her, but Alicia simply held up her arm to wave it away, storming out to the car.

Once again, Elyza caught sight of the marks on Alicia's arm, clearer this time. A badly pierced heart, by the looks of it. Again, she said nothing as she clambered into the car.

"Do you know where they were heading in the east?" asked Elyza, focusing on the dusty road.

Alicia shrugged despondently. "Just the desert. Where there's no people."

"Makes sense," nodded Elyza, thinking it over. "It'll make finding them more tricky." She paused. "Anything's possible though."

"Like this hell ever returning to normal?" suggested Alicia, her tone bitter. "Is that possible?"

Thinking her answer over for a few moments, Elyza responded as truthfully as she could. "It may not be the way it was, but people adapt. They find new normals."

"So you think it's normal to sleep in a car with a shotgun in your hands? It's normal to live every day not knowing if you'll make it to evening?"

Elyza shrugged. "It's what we have to do now. The rules have changed."

"I wouldn't call this living," Alicia grumbled, putting her feet up on the dashboard.

"Surviving then." Elyza leaned over and gently pushed Alicia's feet down.

Alicia watched as the last remains of the trees and grassland disappeared, turning into dust and rocks instead. The motion of the car had lulled her into a little stupor. A merciless sun beat down on them throughout the day, even though Elyza had the windows down, the breeze billowing their hair. With the sun just sinking over the distant hills on the horizon, Elyza pulled off the road and drove towards a hill.

Alicia looked over at the driver, frowning. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know about you," said Elyza, leaning forward to view the map on the dashboard. "But I could use a wash."

Soon, they had pulled over a few miles off the road on the bank of a river. The desert heat had left both women sticky and sweaty, and it was a relief to breathe in the cool, evening air. While Elyza meandered down the rocky bank to the river, Alicia got out, enjoying the opportunity to stretch her legs.

She stared up at the twilight sky. A few of the stars were just beginning to peak out of the darkness, the silver moon rising far away. The chirrup of crickets was steady and somehow calming. Down by the river, she could see Elyza pulling her shirt off. Alicia quickly turned away, deciding to build a fire. She had seen Elyza build one a few times now. It couldn't be that hard.

Collecting her baseball bat, she looked around in search of something she could burn. A dried out, gangly looking shrub looked ideal so she wandered over to it and began breaking it up into kindling. She could hear the gentle splashing of Elyza in the river as she arranged the sticks and fetched Elyza's lighter from the glovebox. Her eyes drifted back to the blonde, who stood with her back to Alicia, up to her waist in water. All along her left side, from her thigh up to her shoulder, was a long network of pink scars. An angry burn. It seemed as if it had mostly healed, but still, the skin was pink and inflamed. Her clothes were strewn on the bank.

Tearing her gaze away, Alicia concentrated on the fire, ignoring the slight flush of her cheeks. It was just the heat of the fire, she thought. As she set a pan on to cook, she heard rocks shifting as Elyza padded back over, her clothing damp even though she had quickly dried herself off with the towel she now ruffled her wet hair with.

"What's this?" asked Elyza, sitting down on the dusty ground opposite Alicia.

"Noodles. Chicken flavour."

Elyza smiled, pouring more water into a clean tin can and suspending it over the fire. Out of her rucksack, she threw in two small bags. "Tea," she explained. "Do you want some?"

Alicia nodded, accepting another tin can that functioned as a cup. She stirred the noodles absently. "Do you think we'll find them?" she asked, her voice barely audible over the crackling of the fire.

Elyza continued towelling her hair dry, her eyes focused on Alicia thoughtfully. "I hope so. If I could get my family back, I'd do anything."

Alicia sighed, continuing stirring. Then she looked up. "So, what was medical school like?"

Elyza smiled, whipping her towel over her shoulder and testing the temperature of the tea. "Well, technically I just started my seven year program. Finished my first year. But my mum taught me a lot before then. Quite often, we'd get people who couldn't afford to pay their medical bills. When I was old enough, she taught me how to help." Her eyes flickered up to Alicia. "What did you do before?"

"I was accepted to Berkeley."

"Nice," said Elyza with a grin. "UCSF."

Alicia returned her smile. "Are you an international student?"

Elyza laughed, leaning over to pour the tea. "Clocked my accent, did you?"

"Aussie is pretty hard to miss." Alicia rolled her jaw a little. "G'day," she said in a terrible approximation of the accent. "Put some shrimp on the ba-"

"That's just rude," laughed Elyza. "To answer your question," she said, ignoring Alicia's grin. "No, I lived here. My parents moved here after my dad quit his engineering job in Australia. I must've been about seven. They bought the farm, and my mum travelled around the nearby towns treating people."

Alicia took a sip of the tea. It was nice, the warmth soothing her. "Why be a doctor?"

Elyza shrugged. "My mum was one, I guess. And I liked helping people, plus I could go to a different city, see new things in San Francisco."

A smile graced Alicia's face, though it carried emotional weight. "I was so desperate to go. I couldn't wait to leave school, see a different part of the world. Even if it was only a few hours away."

"I get you," nodded Elyza. "I was the same. I loved the farm, but the city was nice too." She cast her eyes to the fire. "Everywhere's the same now. It's all crawling with walkers."

Alicia glanced up at the sky above them. "There must be somewhere. Nobody knows what's causing the –" Images of Matt's feverish face flashed in her head, shocking her with their clarity, closely followed by Su-Su. "The…" She tailed off, blinking a few times to clear her mind.

"Are you okay?" Elyza was dishing up the noodles, but she set them down on the ground, looking poised to get up.

Alicia nodded quickly. "I'm fine. Just memories."

"I get them too." Elyza passed her the bowl. "Eat up. We'll leave early tomorrow, try and get a head start on your family. I'll have to drive like a maniac to catch up." She then grinned, hoping to get that lovely smile back on Alicia's face. "Shouldn't bee too difficult, seeing as I am one."

Alicia nodded, taking the proffered fork and digging in.

"I wonder if there's an island somewhere," said Elyza dreamily between mouthfuls. "No walkers. No danger. Just a tropical island. The sea just lapping at beach, warm sand between your fingers. Endless cocktails out of coconut shells."

"If you ever find it, let me know," replied Alicia. If they had headed west, could she and her family be living that life? Had they made a terrible mistake?

Upon seeing her attempt at humour hadn't had the desired effect, she leaned over and nudged the girl gently with her elbow. "You'll be the first." Alicia turned to look at her. Elyza coughed and looked back at the fire, her damp locks dripping water over her jeans. "Now eat up and sleep. Early morning and all." Elyza scoffed the last of her food and walked over to the car. "Don't go adopting any foxes or rats or anything."


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick note to say thanks for all the support, I'm so glad people are enjoying it :)

* * *

Alicia woke up to the sound of the car engine. It sputtered and died a few times. But she couldn't feel herself moving. She sat up, rubbing her eyes free of sleep and peered out of the window. They were parked in a small town, Elyza lying awkwardly under the dashboard of a nearby pick-up truck, one leg dangling out of the open door. Alicia shimmied over to the door and opened it.

"Morning."The reply was a loud thump and a grunt of pain as Elyza started and hit her head off of the dashboard. "Payback," sniggered Alicia. She was pretty sure she heard a muttered swear word, followed by the spluttering of the engine again. Slipping out of the car, she walked over to her companion. "What're you doing?"

Elyza didn't look at her as she kept fiddling with wires. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like crime."

At this, Elyza glanced up at her, returning Alicia's grin. "I think the coppers have bigger priorities right now." The engine sprang to life again, and Elyza sat up, looking pleased. "Got us a new ride. Bigger tank, more space. It'll handle off-road a lot easier."

All around were dust-covered caravans, teetering near the edge of a rocky outcrop. "Where are we?"

"Getting into desert country now. The caravans are empty, I already checked."

Elyza got up and patted the truck's door in a fond gesture. "We had a truck like this for a while. I always wanted to sit on the back." Opening the boot of the car, she began heaving the bags that had been crammed into the small space into the pickup. "We can cover stuff over, and keep the essentials in the back seat -"

"Elyza…" said Alicia suddenly, peering over her shoulder. A strange, twisted snarl sounded from behind her, cold and distant. "Walker."

Elyza looked over to see the walker shambling his way towards them. He was still some way off, his flesh rotting off of his bones. His movements were slow and clumsy. She sighed and dumped the bags into the truck, muttering about her peaceful morning being ruined.

Alicia stood by, sweaty fingers gripping her bat. Adrenaline shot through her as she kept her eyes on the walker. A quick glance to Elyza made her jaw drop. Instead of grabbing her shotgun and dealing with the creature, she was calmly rooting around in the glove box. "Shoot it!" she shouted, holding her bat aloft as the walker came closer, slowly but surely.

Elyza let out a small laugh. "No point wasting bullets on that thing. The noise might draw others too, if they're near."

This did not placate Alicia at all, as she looked desperately from Elyza to the walker with increasing anxiety. "Elyza!" The walker was almost at the car now, and Elyza didn't seem bothered at all. "Elyza, what the hell!"

Elyza withdrew from the car, holding aloft a rusty kitchen knife. "Relax, Alic –"

Alicia backed away, the bat held out in front of her like a sword as the walker approached her. "Stop messing about!"

"Okay, okay!" said Elyza, dodging around the walker and drove the knife into the walker's head. The walker snarled, reaching for her but Elyza pried the knife free and dodged behind it, stabbing it again. This time, it fell to the ground, dark blood leaking across the dusty ground. Elyza bent down and pulled her knife free. "Jeez, relax, Al –"

"Elyza!" yelled Alicia. "Behind you!"

Elyza spun to see another walker lunging for her. "Bloody hell!" She stumbled back, her foot catching on one of her dropped bags. Falling hard against the car, she caught the edge of the boot, trying to right herself as the walker lunged for her again.

A battle cry sounded from beside her. Elyza looked up to see Alicia towering over her, swinging the bat down. The moment seemed to pass in slow motion. Alicia's hair flew around her, illuminated like a halo by the sun. The bat in her hands gleamed as she arced it through the air, straight down onto the walker's head. The walker snarled, staggering a few steps away from them. Alicia brought the bat back up and sent it straight back down again with all her strength. Blood spattered across the ground, accompanied by chunks of soft bone. The walker fell to the ground and Alicia whacked it again. And again.

"Alicia," said Elyza softly, righting herself and stowing her knife away. "Alicia, stop." She reached out and held the bat before Alicia could bring it down again. "It's okay."

Alicia's breath heaved, her eyes glinting with unrepressed hatred as she glared at the corpse. Elyza could feel Alicia's strength behind the bat. She resisted for a few more seconds before she allowed Elyza to guide the bat to her side.

"I killed it," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat. They were close enough for Elyza to feel the heat of her breath, their hands brushing where they both clung to the bat.

Elyza frowned at the sound – Alicia sounded alive, her eyes dancing with the thrill of her first kill. She looked to Elyza, the glee barely restrained as she stood up straight. "I killed it."

"Come on," said Elyza, tugging her elbow and pulling her away from the walker's inanimate corpse. "Let's get moving."

Alicia stared at the bloodied bat for a few moments more and then walked around the truck, hopping inside.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Elyza once they were on the road again. "Back there with the walker, what were you thinking?"

Alicia, who had been staring out of her window, looked over at Elyza, eyebrow raised. "Should I apologise for saving your life?"

"Firstly, I had it under control." Alicia snorted. "Secondly, it was reckless."

Crossing her arms, Alicia put her feet up on the dashboard. "Why do you care?"

At this, Elyza found the answer would not come easily to her. "I want you to get back to your family." Elyza hung her arm out of the window, feeling the warm metal against her skin. "It'd be nice to have a little more happiness in this world."

* * *

As night fell after another long day of driving, Elyza found her eyes drooping. Her quest to reunite Alicia with her family had been the first proper drive she had experienced for a while, other than surviving. She was determined to return Alicia to her family. Whether this new-found drive was borne of her own experience of living without a family, or to prove that even in this hell of a world, good things still happened, she wasn't sure. But all she knew was that she woke up earlier, and stayed up as late as her body allowed in her attempt to catch up.

What she would do afterwards, she hadn't really considered. What she had contemplated the possibility that Alicia's family were in a completely different stretch of desert. Over such a vast area, the odds of finding two cars was insanely low. Like that would stop her trying anyway.

A quick glance at the sleeping brunette made Elyza smile. Her face, paled by the silvery moonlight, was peaceful in rest, untroubled by the horrors of this hellish world. Elyza felt a strange warmth, a softness blooming in her heart that she had tried to harden to the point where only rock remained. But these desert rocks set against the barren landscape, even they had life growing from them, as unlikely as it seemed in such a harsh climate.

* * *

Hour after hour passed in the murky darkness. It must be nearing midnight, she guessed. In the headlights, she had seen a number of rusting cars, but none matching Alicia's descriptions. Her head nodded forwards every minute or so, only to jolt upright again before she fell asleep. Perhaps it was best she find a place to rest for the night.

The truck handled off-road easily, making quick work of the small hills and rocky terrain until she had set them off the beaten track on a rocky outcrop overlooking the valley below.

She sat back, letting out a deep breath. There was far more room than she was used to, and she enjoyed stretching out her muscles without feeling cramped. Stifling a yawn, she settled down to sleep, casting one last look to the sleeping Alicia. Then she looked up at the stars in the clear sky – now they were enveloped in darkness, she could see millions upon millions of glinting lights above. And below, strangely enough. But what was a star doing deep in the valley?

Elyza jolted upright. It wasn't star light she was seeing. Now she focused, she could see another, dimmer light moving around the larger one. A torch. Both were glinting tantalisingly close, only a few miles away.

All thoughts of sleep forgotten, she sat up a little straighter and gunned the engine, careering off towards the lights. The truck lurched as she sped up, knocking Alicia awake.

"'Lyza?" she mumbled, rubbing her head. "Why are you still driving?" She sat up, looking out of the windscreen. "Walkers?"

"No," replied Elyza. "I can see lights down in the valley. It could be anyone," she added quickly. She knew how cruel it was to have your hopes rise only to drop back down like a lead weight.

Alicia's eyes lit up, a smile on her face. "But it's possible."

"Yes. But just…" Elyza grunted as the truck lurched over the edge of the valley. The lights gleamed in the distance, a few more joining the first two. Elyza counted two more. "Let's be careful. We don't know who's down there."

Alicia nodded, though she leaned forwards, bracing herself against the dashboard. The truck reached the bottom of the valley, the suspension creaking to adjust to the sudden change of gradient.

Within minutes, Elyza slowed the truck down to a crawl a short distance from the lights. She had considered switching off her headlights, but given the tricky terrain, she decided to risk it. Grinding to a halt, she put on the brake but kept the engine idling. By her side, Alicia was leaning as far forwards as she could, staring at the lights ahead. Three torch-beams swung back and forth. As they got closer, the beams were trained in their direction.

Elyza grabbed her shotgun and tucked her knife into her pocket. "Stick close." Kicking open the door, she raised the gun and stood in the glow of her headlights. Alicia stood at her side, bat held ready. Elyza handed her the torch so she could have a steady shot.

A torch beam began waving its way towards them. Elyza moved forwards, stepping in front of Alicia, pointing her shotgun at the approaching figure.

"If this gets bad," she muttered over her shoulder. "Get in the truck and go."

"I'm not leaving you–"

Elyza's tone dropped into a growl. "I'm not giving you an option."


	5. Chapter 5

A man stepped into the headlights, light pooling on his features. He was tall, with short, dark hair and tanned skin. In his hand, he clutched a pistol. Elyza gauged him immediately; he wore civilian clothes, his hair messy and his stance presented a large target.

Elyza raised the shotgun, aiming it at his chest. "That's far enough, mate."

He stopped walking, but he didn't lower the gun. "Who are you?"

"Travis?" said Alicia, stepping out from behind Elyza. "Is that you?"

Elyza watched the man's face carefully, noting the genuine shock at the sound of Alicia's voice, closely followed by relief. "Alicia?"

"Travis!" Alicia laughed, brushing past Elyza and rushing into his arms. The baseball bat dropped to the ground as she leapt at him.

Elyza narrowed her eyes as she watched the pair embracing, Travis lifting her off her feet for a few seconds. Then he set her down and turned back to the lights, waving his hands. "It's Alicia!" His voice echoed across the valley to be joined by a host of others. While Travis wrapped his arm around Alicia and returned to the others, Elyza rested against the bumper of the truck.

She was glad that Alicia had found them again, of course she was. But where did that leave her? Over the past few days, she had grown accustomed to the company. Shockingly, she discovered that she would miss Alicia.

The stationary light turned out to be an idling car. The moon shone down brightly as the family reunited, almost as bright as Alicia's smile as she was engulfed in hugs. Elyza sighed heavily. She wasn't needed any more.

"Mum!" Alicia cried, wrapping her arms around her mother. Tears fell from her eyes as the embrace was returned, accompanied by her mother's familiar scent that she had missed so much.

Madison's voice was trembling. "Thank God you're okay!" She held Alicia closer than ever, holding her as if she'd never let go. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought you were a goner," said Nick in a shaky attempt at humour from behind her. She laughed through her tears, as did he. Nick joined the hug, his body shaking slightly from his heaving sobs.

Finally, Alicia freed herself, wiping the back of her hand across her cheeks. "I almost was." She turned, searching for Elyza. "She helped me…"

"Who did?" asked Madison, squinting in the darkness.

The sound of an engine starting drew their attention back to the truck. Alicia didn't pause to even think before she sprinted across the earth, torch swinging in her hand as she closed the distance to the truck.

It had only just begun to move when Alicia slammed into the front bumper, staring up at the windscreen. Through the dusty glass, she could see Elyza's eyes widen in horror as she slammed the brakes, a curse spat from her lips.

Alicia's breathing was ragged as she watched Elyza kick open the door, the shotgun slung across her back. "What do you think you're doing?" Her boots thudded when she landed on the dusty ground, kicking up small clouds in the headlights. "Can't find any walkers so you run at cars instead?"

Alicia ignored her sarcasm. "Where are you going?"

Elyza looked away. "I said I'd get you to your family. There they are." She pointed to the trio walking towards them.

"So you're just leaving?" Alicia couldn't quite hide the note of sadness in her voice.

Elyza shrugged, placing her hands on her hips. "Why? Do you want me to stay?"

Alicia frowned in surprise– an action she instantly regretted when Elyza's face fell slightly. It was a barely noticeable change, but Alicia saw it. She could see the walls going back up.

"Of course I do," she replied with a smile. When Elyza's face remained stoic, she looked down, suddenly vulnerable. "Unless you really want to go, I mean."

Behind her, Alicia could hear footsteps close by, and then a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Alicia," said Madison, looking Elyza up and down. "Who's this?"

"This is Elyza." The name sounded so nice, tumbling effortlessly from Alicia's lips. "She saved me from the walkers."

Elyza stepped forwards – Alicia could see through the forced smile on her face. "Elyza Lex." She thrust her hand out to Madison. "Nice to meet you."

Madison bypassed the hand and wrapped her arms around Elyza, hugging her briefly. "Thank you. For saving her, for bringing her back… Just thank you."

Alicia had to suppress a laugh at Elyza's shocked expression, her hands trapped by her sides. She shot Alicia a helpless look, which turned into a glare at her amusement. This only made it even harder not to laugh.

"N – no problem," she said as Madison stepped back. Elyza cleared her throat and adjusted the shotgun strap across her shoulder. "But, uh..." She jerked a thumb back at her truck. "I better be –"

"We're grateful for all your help," said Travis, stepping forwards. "But if it's not too much trouble, do you have a toolbox in that truck with you?"

Elyza blinked for a moment. "Uh, yeah," she said, running a hand through her hair. "You got a flat?"

"Yeah, one of the cars went over a pot hole and busted it," said Nick. "We got a spare, but the wrench is probably stuck in a walker's head somewhere."

Elyza's brow furrowed as she thought. "Sure. I think I've got something."

Elyza skirted around the truck and hopped onto the back. Alicia followed her, clambering inside with far less grace.

"Help me find this bag. It's like yellow, I think." She scrabbled about in the dark, kicking aside various objects. "Could use that torch over here –"

"Stay," Alicia blurted out, shining the torch at her. Elyza straightened up, scrutinising Alicia through glittering eyes. "Please."

Elyza seemed to have an almost soft expression, until she blinked, shielding her eyes from the torch shone in her face. "You trying to blind me?"

Alicia redirected the beam to the floor, feeling dejected. "Sorry." Feeling foolish for getting her hopes up, or getting attached in the first place, she resigned herself with a sigh. "Yellow bag, you said?"

"Yeah, it's got like a blue splodge on it." Alicia nodded and moved away the plastic cover they had used to keep the supplies from moving around too much. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder. "And I will."

Alicia looked up to see blue eyes shimmering in the torch light, her blonde hair in loose curls falling about her face. "You will?"

Elyza smiled, lighting up her whole face. "Someone needs to be around to pull your arse out of the fire."

Alicia rolled her eyes and shoved Elyza, who laughed heartily. "I can't believe I would've missed you." But even she couldn't keep the grin off of her face.

"I'd have missed you too, princess."

* * *

Later that evening, Elyza lay out across the seats of the truck. For once, she could hog the blanket, but she found it strangely quiet. She would exchange the warmth for the sound of Alicia's breathing nearby, the light snuffling in her sleep. But the others had set up camp – some of them in a tent while the others slept in cars – and Elyza would fix the car tomorrow in the light since they had to stop for the night.

Elyza had left the others to their reunion. She felt it wasn't her place. They seemed to be a nice bunch. While, of course, she was glad for Alicia, she couldn't help but wonder where she'd fit in with these people. Or even if she could. For the last hour, she had heard intermittent laughter and talking as the others sat around a fire, sharing stories and reconnecting, while Elyza had tried to get some sleep in her truck.

They had quietened down a little for a while, and when the fire was put out she assumed they all went to sleep.

A light tapping on the passenger-side door roused her from her doze. Elyza sat up to see Alicia standing outside, her hand pressed against the glass. It was cold enough to leave a foggy impression on the glass, like a ghostly shadow.

Elyza leaned over and unlocked the door, shifting so that she was curled up on the driver's side to make room for Alicia.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Elyza, her voice hoarse from sleep, or lack there of.

Alicia curled up on her side, eyeing the blanket enviously. "I couldn't."

Elyza offered Alicia the blanket, freeing about half and throwing it over her. Alicia settled closer to her to take full advantage of the warmth. Since getting the truck, they had both slept in the front, but not this close before.

"Thanks."

Elyza yawned, her arm brushing against Alicia's. "No problem."

"I'm glad you're staying." Alicia leaned against Elyza, her head resting on her shoulder.

"Me too." Elyza leaned her cheek against Alicia's hair, inhaling the scent that was indescribable, other than it simply being Alicia. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep."

Elyza shifted slightly against the warm body beside her. "But surely the tents have more room."

Alicia scoffed. "Not when you're sharing with three other people."

Elyza's laugh was light and soft. "I see. You just want me to stay so you won't have to sleep on the ground."

"Exactly." Alicia snuggled a little closer – Elyza could feel the chill off of her clothes. "That and you have a heater." She reached out to turn the keys in the ignition.

"A heater we're not going to use," Elyza corrected, gently pulling her hand back into the warmth of the blanket.

"Fine," sighed Alicia, shifting to get comfy against Elyza. "I'll just steal your heat then."

Elyza felt cold hands on her stomach, making her yelp in surprise. "You little shit!"

Elyza's fingers found Alicia's side and she began tickling her, not stopping until Alicia was nearly crying with laughter. "That'll teach you."

"I'll get my revenge," promised Alicia, settling back down. "Just you wait."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

The pair woke the next morning to a sharp rapping on the window.

"I'm regretting staying already," grumbled Elyza, pulling the blankets up over her face. "You deal with it."

Alicia sat upright, removing Elyza's hand from her waist where it had rested for the majority of the night. Blinking in the morning sunlight filtering through the dust-coated windows, she crawled over to the door and wound down the window by the handle. Madison stood outside, looking concerned.

"We woke up and wondered where you had gone!" she said loudly. Alicia could hear a muffled groan from behind her, but ignored it. "Do you have any idea –"

"Yes, mum, I'm sorry," yawned Alicia, rubbing her eyes. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Alicia, you can't just –"

Alicia cut her off. "I'm fine. I'm just used to the truck. It's too cramped in that tent with Nick and Chris."

Madison still didn't look convinced. "What if –"

"Bloody hell." Elyza sat up, pulling the blanket off to reveal her messy bird's nest of morning hair. "Mrs Clark –"

"Madison."

"Madison," corrected Elyza. "Alicia's just as safe in here as she would be out there. Safer, even. The truck has locks. I have a shotgun and an insane walker body count. If she's with me, she's protected." With that, Elyza slumped back down and covered herself with blankets again. "And I was up half the night getting your daughter here so can you please take this somewhere else so I can rest for a few more minutes?"

Madison's eyebrows rose for a moment, but she turned her attention to Alicia. "Let's talk."

Alicia yawned. "Five more min –"

"Let's talk, Alicia," she repeated sternly.

Huffing while Elyza snorted, Alicia opened the door and followed her mother back towards the tents.

"That woman," said Madison in a low tone, glancing back at the truck. "You said she saved you."

Nodding, Alicia summarised the story for what felt like the hundredth time. "I had hit my head. She helped me and then said she'd try to get me back to you lot."

"And she didn't ask for anything in return?" Alicia could see her mother was uncomfortable. "No money? Or… something else?"

"What are you getting at?"

Madison tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Why did you ask her to stay?"

Alicia stopped dead and turned to face her mother. "Because I owe her my life. She could have left me just lying on the ground, but she didn't."

"I know, but –"

"I want her to stay. She makes me feel…" Alicia paused, trying to work out what exactly she did feel. "Safe."

Alicia could hear voices from behind. Madison frowned at her answer, but also turned to see Elyza swearing to high heaven as she stomped around the back of the truck at Travis' behest.

"I've barely slept in days to get her back to you and this is how you repay me?" she shouted, trampling over bags and pulling at the cover. She popped back up, holding a pair of shades she took from a bag, sliding them onto her face against the morning glare. "Now where's the damn thing?"

Travis leaned against the back, poised to climb inside.

"No!" she shouted, holding up her finger as a warning. "My truck, my rules. You stay out of it."

Travis backed off, holding up his hands as Elyza swore again, throwing things around the truck.

Madison looked to Alicia. "You feel safer with her than with us?"

Alicia shrugged. "It's not that… It's complicated."

Madison looked into her eyes for a brief moment then placed her hands on her shoulders. "Fine. She just seems so…"

There was a loud clang as Elyza tossed a bag of tools out of the truck, nearly striking Travis in the face if he hadn't moved fast enough. She leapt out after it, her shotgun slung over her back. Travis went to lift the bag, but Elyza batted him across the arm and took the bag. Though it was full of tools and very heavy, she lifted it as easily as a pillow and headed towards the car, Travis in tow.

"…Rough," decided Madison.

"She's been through a lot," replied Alicia, moving to follow Elyza.

Madison grabbed her arm. "She looks like trouble."

"Trouble?" repeated Alicia in a tone of steel. "As if Nick isn't trouble? Or Chris? Like I'm not trouble?"

"No, that's not – I mean –"

"She's just different. While we were safe in the compound, she was out in the wilderness surviving." Alicia shrugged her mother's hand off of her arm. "I trust her."

Alicia approached the other two cars. Both were coated in dust and scratches from their journey. Ofelia and Nick lounged in the back seat of the functioning car, watching as Elyza waved away Travis' offer of help.

"Chill, mate," she said, setting aside the jack so she could get at the tyre. "I don't need your help."

Chris leaned against the boot, his eyes roving across Elyza suspiciously. "He was just offering." He bent down, reaching for the tool box.

"Hey!" shouted Elyza. "How many times? My truck, my tools, my rules!"

Chris frowned. "More hands will get it done faster –"

Elyza grabbed a wheel wrench and brandished it at him. "Don't get in my way, junior. Last warning."

Chris bristled. "Who even are you? You can't speak to us like that!"

Elyza sighed and shook her head, continuing with her work while she mumbled under her breath. "Bloody idiot seppo –"

"What did you call me?" snapped Chris.

"Look, James…"

"Chris!" he snapped through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." Elyza stood and took off her jacket, revealing her dirt stained tank top beneath. "I've already done you lot enough favours. Just leave me in peace to fix your damn car!"

Chris opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted.

"Chris, just leave it," said Alicia, coming to a halt near Elyza.

"Come on, Alicia," he spat, walking up to her. "You've known her for, what, a few days?"

"And?" challenged Alicia, arms folding.

"She could be here to kill us and steal our stuff."

A burst of laughter sounded from Elyza. "Mate, I have more than enough to keep me ticking over for weeks. Why would I steal whatever you have?"

Chris fell silent and trudged back to the tent while Travis hovered near Alicia and Elyza.

Alicia crouched down beside Elyza. "Sorry about him."

"I've met tons of his type," replied Elyza. "Nothing I can't handle. Pass me that tyre over there. Please."

Alicia smiled and fetched the tyre, rolling it over to Elyza.

"Hold these," said Elyza, tipping the nuts into her hands. "Don't lose them."

Alicia saluted. "No, ma'am."

At this, Elyza laughed. "You weirdo."

After a few minutes, the tyres had been swapped and the nuts and hubcap replaced.

"So, Miss Lex," said Travis, watching as Alicia picked up the bag – Elyza sniggering while she struggled, earning her a swift smack on the shoulder.

"Elyza, please. Miss Lex just sounds weird."

Travis nodded. "Elyza. Thank you again for your help."

"No problem, Trav," she replied, wiping her oily hands on her jeans.

Together, Alicia and Elyza walked back to the truck, shoving each other lightly as they went.

Madison joined Travis, watching the pair of girls walk away. "What do you think?"

Travis folded his arms. "I don't know yet. She did bring Alicia back."

Madison made a non-committal noise. "They seem close."

"Elyza did save her life."

"She's a complete stranger though. Alicia feels safe with her, trusts her completely after only a few days."

"Before all this, I'd never have thought I'd be travelling with my ex and her family. The walkers change everything."

Madison didn't look pleased with the answer, but held her tongue.

* * *

Seppo - slang for American: seppo - septic tank - yank.


End file.
